Of a Mother's Love and Evil Blessings
by azkabcn
Summary: It is a minute chance that you are born as an 'Evil Royal of the Magic Dimension'. So how come Stella was born as one? An act of betrayal is all it takes for the Sun Fairy to abandon everything she originally was. AU one-shot, done for the Seasonal Competition on WCFC.


**A/N: This is my Summer Seasonal Competition entry. Done to celebrate two occasions: four successful Seasonal Competitions, and my birthday!**

 **Prompt: The Solarian Royal Family**

Queen Luna sits up to the sound of wailing. She sighs as she rubs her eyes of sleep, and reaches out to her left. A baby crib lies next to her, and in it, is the heir to the Solarian throne.

Princess Stella.

The princess was born only three days ago, at 19:50. She has huge, honey coloured eyes, long, blonde eyelashes and wisps of brown-blonde hair. She also has a very loud voice. Frankly, Luna cannot see how her husband, King Radius, can sleep through such powerful howling.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Luna picks up the baby princess. She cradles the young girl in her arms, trying to calm her down. She glances at the wall clock opposite from her, and realises that Stella is in need of some milk.

She puts a hand on her sleeping husband's shoulder and gives him a firm shake. "Radius!" she hisses, hoping to wake him up. "Radius, wake up!"

Radius stirs, but does not wake. "Radius!"

Finally, his eyes open. "What?" he mutters sleepily.

"Find Rochelle, and ask her to make Stella's milk. Hurry," she orders.

The King finally sits up. "Alright, alright," he sighs as he gets out of bed.

As Radius leaves the room, closing the door behind him, Luna returns her attention to her bawling daughter.

"It's OK, Stella, my love. Your milk is on its way, I promise," she whispers in Stella's delicate right ear.

And just like that, as though Luna's words contain magic, Stella silences, her full-on sobs reducing to soft whimpers. Like a miracle child. Her eyes open, and Luna finds herself staring into her husband's eyes. Her daughter's eyes are so much like her husband's: large, round and golden. She smiles brightly, her own eyes filling with loving tears.

"Here you are, dear," Radius says as he enters the room, a small bottle of milk held in one hand.

Luna takes the bottle and places it at Stella's small lips. The young girl begins eagerly drinking, and Luna and Radius exchange an affectionate look. Radius holds his index finger out to her, and Stella wraps her minuscule hand around it.

Luna suddenly thinks she sees a mark on the inside of Stella's wrist. She blinks, thinking it is her fatigued mind playing tricks on her, but it doesn't disappear. She gets Radius to lift Stella's arm.

Sure enough, there is a tiny silver mark. Luna focuses on it, and finds it looks a little like lightning. "Lightning?" she whispers, puzzled. "Radius, do you see this?"

"I see it, Luna," Radius replies. "I see it clearly."

"What could it mean, assuming it actually means something, of course," Luna thinks out loud.

"Of course it means something," Radius scoffs lightly. "It's not often we see girls born with lightning marks on their wrists, is it?"

"I guess not," Luna sighs. "Well, I've not got the strength or energy to contemplate further right now. We'll think on this tomorrow."

Luna doesn't utter a word more as she waits for Stella to finish drinking. When she does, she is sleeping, and Luna places her back in her crib. The Queen lies back down again and in a matter of minutes, is fast asleep.

xxx

"Mummy!" Princess Stella calls urgently. The four year old girl runs into her mother's open study, skidding to a halt at the desk chair, where her mother is sitting.

"What is it, Stella, love?" Luna says, giving the girl her full attention.

Stella holds up her right wrist, and pushes it under her mother's eyes. "What's on my arm, Mummy? It won't come off!"

Luna takes a hold of her wrist and sighs. "You'll get to know when you're a bit older, Stella. You're too young to understand, right now, sweetie."

Stella, too, gives a crestfallen sigh, bringing her arm back down by her side. "OK, Mummy," she mutters, clearly disappointed.

She trudges out, hanging her head.

Luna watches her leave wearily. She is still waiting for the day. The day when all hell will break loose. Stella will play a part in this hell. And that's what she is afraid of.

xxx

 _There is a prophecy, a prophecy that was created thousands and millions of years ago. A prophecy that states that a great evil will rise._

 _This evil will an association of three royals. Royals of the Magic Dimension that will betray their families and friends with one single action, an action contrary to their typical personas._

 _These royals will be identifiable. A mark will appear on their wrist, a mark of lightning. It will be evident from birth. This purpose of this mark is to be hidden, to allow these royals to go about their lives as a normal prince or princess would._

 _They will not be taught about this. Their action of betrayal will be felt as natural for them, they will feel that they are doing it of their own accord, not that they are destined to do so. This should not and will not be seen as a curse. It is rather a somewhat morbid blessing; it is their destiny._

 _Though many lives will be destroyed, the spirits of those beings will still live on, live for eternity. Shattered though they may be, they will serve their purpose and die martyrs._

 _These three royals have been selected. They will range from low level fairies and wizards to Enchantix fairies and skilled wizards when they first perform their betrayal. They are Prince Viktus of Oppositus, Princess Stella of Solaria, and Princess Roberta of Whisperia._

xxx

Stella leaves Flora's dorm room and enters her own. She furrows her brow determinedly. She can keep this secret. She knows she can.

Flora's most treasured secret, she claims. And she won't tell _anyone_. Not anyone at all. Flora told her to get the pain out of her system; now she will keep this secret because Flora told her to. Flora doesn't want the Winx to fuss over her and worry about her, and she knows that Stella is least likely to do much of that.

So Stella has to do as her friend says. She knows Flora trusts her enough to tell her something so personal.

The best way to keep a secret is to forget about it. Right? _No_ , her mind screeches. _You write it down and destroy whatever you wrote it on._

Thinking her mind is right, Stella reaches for her rough jotting notebook that rests on her night stand. She flips to the back, and tears out a page. Then she clicks her fingers and a pen materialises in the air. Clutching it, she scribbles down every word Flora said to her. A look of satisfaction appears on her face as she holds the page in her hand.

And with a rush of heat, the page lays as embers in Stella's palm.

xxx

Luna stares, horrified, at her eighteen year old daughter. She watches, open mouthed, as Stella fires an attack at Alfea. Her Enchantix dress is now a mixture of pitch blacks, blood reds and navy blues, rather than her original canary yellow and bright, carrot orange.

Of all the people Stella could betray, she had to betray Flora. The sweet, good natured Flora.

Luna turns her head to the said Nature Fairy, who was sitting, tucked behind a corner of Alfea, crying. No matter what she or the other Winx say to her, Flora cannot accept that she is not to blame. That this has been Stella's destiny, ever since she was born.

The poor girl, having been diagnosed with cancer at such a young age. The rest of the Winx surround her, worrying and fussing over her like she predicted. Maybe that's why Flora told Stella. Stella doesn't fuss. But now she blames herself.

"Hey, Mum!"

Luna takes her focus from Flora to her daughter. "Come on," Stella taunts. "Come and fight me."

Luna shakes her head. "I'm not going to fight you, Stella," she says firmly. "You may be on the dark side now, but you are still Princess Stella and you are still _my daughter_. And there's no chance in _hell_ that I would fight my own baby girl."

Stella smirks mockingly. A blue-ish black orb hovers over her open palm. "Wrong answer, _Mother_. You fight me, or Alfea dies. And I have two companions who will assist me in the ensuring of the death of Alfea and _all_ ofits inhabitants," Stella laughs.

And then Radius speaks up. "Stella," he says, a frown deep on his face. "We have the whole of the Magic Dimension on our side. We will defeat you if we must."

"Then try and defeat me," the princess says, an evil glint in her eye. "I've always wanted to see if I'm stronger than my parents."

And yet somehow, despite her threat, Luna cannot be angry with Stella. Even though her daughter wants to take over the Magic Dimension, even though she has turned into pure evil, the queen still has the heart to forgive her.

Because there is nothing stronger than the love of a mother.

 **A/N: Finished. Wow, this turned out to be different from what I first anticipated. But I kinda like it the way it is now. Thanks to PierceTheVeils for hosting this competition; I've had fun on the three that I competed in.**

 **And how about a birthday present, hmm? As in... a review-shaped birthday present?**


End file.
